Day
English Etymology Via < dæġ < < . Not related to Latin dies (< ), but rather to Sanskrit dāhas ‘heat’ < . Cognates include Swedish and Dutch dag and German Tag ‘day’. Pronunciation * , , * * * Noun # A period of 24 hours. # The period from midnight to the following midnight. There are 7 days in a week: Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. # Rotational period of a planet (especially earth). # The part of a day period which one spends at one’s job, school, etc. #* I worked two '''days' last week.'' # Part of a day period between sunrise and sunset where one enjoys daylight, daytime. #* ''day and night.'' Derived terms * a broken clock is right twice a day * all-day * as the day is long * Canada Day * daily * daybreak * daydream * daycare, day care * day job * day laborer * day letter * daylight * day-neutral * day nursery * day off * day of reckoning * day one * day return * day school * daystar * daytime * day-to-day * day trader * day trip * day boarder * day bed * degree-day * dollar day * field day * flag day, Flag Day * have its day * judgment day * latter-day * payday * present-day * rainy day * save the day * sick day * tomorrow is another day * Victoria day Translations * Amharic: * Anglo-Norman: * Arabic: (yaum) * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܝܘܡܐ (yawmā’) *: Hebrew: יומא (yawmā’) * Armenian: օր (òr) * Aromanian: * Azeri: * Basque: * Breton: , * Bulgarian: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Crimean Tatar: kün * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Egyptian: *: h:r-w-hrw * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Ewe: ŋkeke * Faroese: * Finnish: , * French: , * Georgian: * German: * Greek: (iméra); (méra); (eikositetráoro); (imeroníchtio); * Hebrew: יממה (yemama) ; יום (yom) * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Ilocano: aldaw * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Khmer: (tngai) * Korean: * Kurdish: * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Lower Sorbian: źeń * Nahuatl: tonalli * Navajo: * Norwegian: , * Occitan: * Old Church Slavonic: * Old French: * Old Frisian: di * Papiamentu: * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: сутки (sútki) , день (den’) * Santali: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Sicilian: jornu , jonnu * Slovene: * Spanish: * Sumerian: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: araw * Tajik: * Tatar: * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: * Yiddish: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܝܘܡܐ (yawmā’) *: Hebrew: יומא (yawmā’) * Armenian: օր (òr) * Basque: * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Estonian: , * Ewe: ŋkeke * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: (iméra); (méra); (eikositetráoro); (imeroníchtio); * Hebrew: יממה (yemama) ; יום (yom) * Hindi: * Ilocano: aldaw * Irish: * Japanese: * Korean: , , * Lao: * Latvian: * Limburgish: * Lower Sorbian: źeń * Malay: * Norwegian: , * Old Church Slavonic: * Old Frisian: di * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: сутки (sútki) , день (den’) * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovene: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: araw * Thai: * Turkish: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: * Armenian: օր (òr) * Basque: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: , * Ewe: ŋkeke * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: (iméra); (méra); (eikositetráoro); (imeroníchtio) * Ilocano: aldaw * Irish: * Latvian: * Malay: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: сутки (sútki) , день (d'en’) * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovene: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Armenian: օր (òr) * Basque: , * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Ewe: ŋkeke * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: (iméra); (méra) * Hebrew: יום (yom) * Ilocano: aldaw * Irish: * Korean: * Kurdish: * Latvian: * Malay: * Norwegian: * Old Frisian: di * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: день (d'en’) * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovene: * Swedish: * Tagalog: araw * Turkish: * West Frisian: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܐܝܡܡܐ (’īmāmā’) *: Hebrew: איממא (’īmāmā’) * Armenian: օր (òr), * Basque: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Ewe: ŋkeke * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: (iméra); (méra) * Hebrew: יום (yom) * Ido: * Ilocano: aldaw * Korean: * Latvian: * Malay: * Nahuatl: tonalli * Ngarrindjeri: * Norwegian: * Old Frisian: di * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: день (den’) * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovene: * Swedish: * Tagalog: araw * Turkish: * West Frisian: * : * : * : , jorn * : ára * : lā, * : יום (yôm) * : dio * : hari (1,2) * : * : 日 (ひ, hi / にち, nichí) (1); 曜日 (ようび, yōbi) (2); 昼 (ひる, hirú), 昼間 (ひるま, hirumá), 日中 (にっちゅう, nítchū) * : roj * : ãpetu * : * : * : pǟvaīe (1,2,3), pǟva (4,5) * : djedi (1,2), donri (3) * : ദിവസം (divasam) (1,2,3), പകല് (pakal) (5) * : jum, ġurnata * : raa, * : giizhig, giizhigoon * : dæġ , dōgor * : dzień (1,2,3,4,5), doba (1,3) * : zi * : *: Campidanese: di *: Nugorese: díe * : deň * : siku * : రోజు (rōǧu), దినము (dinamu) (1,2,3,4), పగలు (pagalu) (5) * : (wân), (thip), (wān) * : (1,2,3,4,5) * : 'ara * : (den’), доба (doba) * : dydd * : bés Anagrams * * d'ya * yad Category:200 English basic words Category:Time ---- Scots Etymology From dæġ. Noun # day # (definite singular) today #* A’m sorry, A’ve no seen Angus '''the day'.'' #*: I’m sorry, I haven’t seen Angus today. af:day ang:day ar:day ast:day zh-min-nan:day br:day ca:day de:day et:day el:day es:day eo:day fa:day fr:day fy:day ga:day gl:day ko:day hy:day hi:day hr:day io:day id:day it:day kn:day kk:day sw:day ku:day lo:day la:day lv:day lt:day li:day hu:day ml:day my:day nl:day ja:day no:day oc:day pl:day pt:day ru:day simple:day sr:day fi:day sv:day ta:day te:day th:day tr:day uk:day vi:day wo:day zh:day